


【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（10）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 作者note：很明显，从之前的章节我们可以得知，一个Alpha咬一个Omega并不意味着结合。就我个人而言，这并不是一个让人兴奋的点，因为并不建立在双方同意的基础上。相反，它这种任何一个Alpha都可以借此宣称一个他们想要的Omega属于自己对我来说毫无意义。所以说，在这个AU中，只有两个狼人（或者一个狼人和一个人类）同时咬对方（不一定非要是脖子，例如手腕之类常见的地方也可以）并且非常渴望对方的时候，结合才能产生。也就是说，你不能强迫别人通过咬你来建立结合，这是行不通的。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629424
Kudos: 7





	【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（10）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400103) by [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/pseuds/vonvoyage). 



**Chapter10：Claiming索取**

利威尔醒来时，一股热量压迫着他的背部，一种奇特的气息充斥着鼻腔。他感到汗流浃背，不由露出了痛苦的表情，开始挪动身子。不过，他并没能挪很远，因为两条胳膊在他动的时候搂得更紧了。他皱着眉，睡意正浓，就再三伸手去推身后的人，但两条胳膊没有松手的意思。这次，他还听见了一声低沉的咆哮，然后有牙齿抵上了他的后颈，身体依旧被稳稳地抱着。

“艾伦，放开我，你热死了。”他抱怨着，睡意逐渐消散。

艾伦对此的唯一回应就是黏得更紧了，他靠过来把利威尔脸朝下完全压在了自己身下，也正是这个时候，利威尔清楚地感受到了压在他屁股上的硬物。

他一下睁开了眼睛，身体因为这种感觉而浑身泛红，他终于回想起了醒来之后的那股气息是什么。发情期，体内的Omega本能告诉自己。 _你的Alpha发情了。_

“操。”这气息使他的身体仿佛触电一般，瞬间精神了起来。它势不可挡，过于有侵略性，但同时，它带给利威尔的只有安全感和愉悦感。

“艾伦。”利威尔出声警告，这时Alpha开始磨蹭着他的身体，导致他的下腹部出现了熟悉的紧绷感。

当艾伦抓住他的双手将它们按在头的两侧时，他知道Alpha已经完全醒了。这意思很明显，无需多言，利威尔仍然按兵不动，虽然牙齿依然抵在他的皮肤上，但没下口真是万幸。

有那么一刻，利威尔感觉到了自己的软弱，他想干脆屈服，让艾伦做下去。但他刚冒出有这想法的苗头，就立马把它们掐灭了。

利威尔愤怒地咆哮着，试图向艾伦表示他对接下来的事万分拒绝。压在身上的狼人顿住了，牙齿缓慢地松开了，他发出一声疑惑的怒声。当利威尔仍旧回以咆哮时，艾伦发出了响亮而困惑的呜呜声，然后完全放开了他。这让利威尔十分揪心，因为他的Alpha显然因为他的拒绝而伤心了，但他坚定地压制住了本能，并迅速从床上爬了起来。

他回头看向艾伦时，发现Alpha已经再次贴近了自己，他对利威尔的离去感到困惑不已。但利威尔只是再次对他大吼，好让他明白不要跟着自己。然后利威尔冲出门外，把门牢牢地关上了。门刚将两人分开，艾伦就已然从被拒绝的震惊中缓过来了，他站起身，推门想要出去。

“有人吗？他妈的别睡了！”利威尔一边确保自己堵着门口好让艾伦出不来，一边大喊道。只过了几秒，走廊尽头房间的门就开了，三笠走了出来，她十分警惕地扫视着走廊，检查是否存在威胁。然而，其他人似乎都睡死了，利威尔花了一秒才想起来这里安装了隔音装置。他觉得三笠的房间之所以能听到声音是因为她是族群的头领。

她的目光转向这边，看着他靠在门上不让艾伦出来的样子，便立刻奔过来。但走到半路，她又停下脚步，一副“我懂了”的表情。

“他进入发情期了。”她低声咒骂了一句。“我早该想到的。”

“他昨天还好着的。”利威尔努力让自己的心平静，让自己的身体恢复正常。毕竟，如果三笠能透过门闻到艾伦的信息素，那她无疑也能闻到自己的。

“他不太好，他很狂躁。”三笠厉声说道。

“是啊，那么狂躁的狼人通常就会随便发情是吧？”他的声音比自己想象的还要暴躁，对出于自己的立场，现在的情况并非他逃出来后想处理的首要事务。

“陷入狂躁的狼人会脱离本能，艾伦从一个高压环境下回到家，安然无恙，有族群相伴，被他视为伴侣的人也在身边，尤其是他还未被标记。他的本能可能过度驱使让他本来正常的身体进入了发情期。”她似乎有些不悦。“更不必说他毫无理由地变得狂躁，天知道他们在实验室对他做了什么。”好吧，她绝对很不高兴。

“那么，我们该怎么办？”艾伦猛烈的撞击使门剧烈晃动起来。

三笠的看着他，面无表情。

“你想怎么做？”

“什么意思？”他怒视着她，这时艾伦又开始摁门把手了，利威尔得确保他无法按动。

“你想和他一起度过发情期吗？”利威尔的目光瞬间从门把手转向三笠，但她的表情还是难以捉摸。有那么一刻，他怀疑自己听错了。但她接着说道：“如果你不想，那就立刻离开，我们要让他呆在这。为了他好，他不能留你在身边却不能上你，你明白吗？”

利威尔觉得这话有点下流，但他还是麻木地点了点头。

“他得一个人熬过去吗？”

“这种时候，他不会接受除了你以外的任何人，所以，是这样没错。”他不得不承认他心绷紧了。

“会……很疼吗？”他回想起了自己的情热期。

三笠撇撇嘴：“他会很痛苦，但他能活下来。”她的眼神暗了下来。“如果你是出于内疚而不是自己意愿而答应了，我会揍你。”

他心里突然燃起一股无名之火。

“我以为你能闻出我的性趣呢。”利威尔讽刺地说。

她站在那愣了几秒，静静地看着他，然后投降似的移开了目光。

“我去叫醒阿尔敏，让他带你回艾伦家。”她转身要走。

“什么？为什么啊？”利威尔困惑地皱起了眉。并不是说他不介意和艾伦独处，正好还能不引人注目。

“他不会希望你身边还存在未交配过的Alpha，即使他们是族人。”她答道。

他有些惊讶，随即意识到自己稍稍松开了门，并且感觉到艾伦设法在他把门把手拧上之前把门弄开了几英寸。利威尔在关门前又听到一声野蛮的咆哮，使他浑身一震。

“我去找阿尔敏。”她咬牙切齿地重复道。

**oOo**

利威尔低头看着艾伦家的钥匙，手里还紧握着一瓶润滑油，而艾伦不停地捏他的大腿，似乎痛苦万分。他们还没走到车跟前，三笠又悄悄给他塞了一小袋蛋白质棒，他感觉手里的东西变得沉重万分。

“我们很走运，他还没完全进入发情期。”阿尔敏继续着他紧张兮兮的碎碎念。利威尔在汽车后座昂着头，两腿搭在艾伦的腿上，Alpha把他紧紧搂在怀里。

他哼了一声默认了，同时把目光转向窗外漆黑的夜空。他的手几乎是下意识地握紧了瓶子和钥匙，强忍着把怒气压了下去。

阿尔敏的Omega信息素在狭小的车厢内和他们的信息素混在了一起，他讨厌这种味道。唯一没让他对金发狼人嘶声的理由是，他对其他人不会产生性趣，尽管从他泛红的皮肤可以看出艾伦的信息素多多少少对他产生了影响。艾伦似乎没有做出什么反应，这让他冷静了不少，但他脑子里仍然回荡着三笠的话。 _他不会接受除了你以外的任何人。_ 她没理由撒谎，他想。

“我真不知道你是怎么让他冷静下来然后把他从房子里拖出来的。”

说实话，利威尔也不知道。他本以为一旦找到机会，艾伦就会攻击他，但相反，Alpha一接近他就冷静下来了。比起具有攻击性，艾伦只是有些犹豫不决。他很可能只是不想把利威尔吓跑。

阿尔敏清清嗓子，利威尔再次保持了沉默，他对自己对另一个Omega莫名窝火感到很内疚。阿尔敏对他一直很好，但他本能地忽略了这点。在他心里，目前阿尔敏属于竞争对手。

他们沉默地开了几分钟，这段时间内，艾伦发情的信息素令人窒息，利威尔不得不摇下车窗透透气。凉风拂在赤裸的胸膛上却增加了些许热量。

他们好不容易快到艾伦家了，利威尔长嘘一口气。他能感受到艾伦的老二就顶在自己屁股上，Alpha的发情的状态明显愈演愈烈了。他不断发出低沉的吼声，下体不停地向上扭动，最开始可能是不由自主，但他渐渐变得有意为之。

阿尔敏把车开进艾伦家的车道，说道：“族群会时刻侦查这片区域，以确保没人来打扰，但我们会保持距离的。”

“侦查？”利威尔强忍着没有立刻跳出车去。

“我们才把他救回来。”阿尔敏平静地说。利威尔觉得这足以成为理由。他们不会冒险重蹈覆辙，因为他的舅舅还逍遥法外呢。

“好吧，谢谢你。”他点点头。

然后，他差不多是被从车里扛出来的。艾伦不愿意把他放下让他自己走，在他俩进屋子之前，他只有时间抽走他们身边那袋蛋白质棒。显然Alpha很清楚他们在哪，并且只想赶紧回到安全的屋子里。要是在其他时候，利威尔一定会强烈要求把自己放下来，但他现在很清楚他要坦然面对。

把钥匙插进锁里有点麻烦，但最终还是把门打开了，艾伦毫不犹豫地把他扛了进去。门关上了，黑暗一下笼罩了两人，但利威尔没有费力去按电灯开关。反正二人都能在黑暗中看清彼此。

直到进了卧室，艾伦才把他放下来，丢在了床上。他身下的床单很柔软，仍然散发着两人的气息，尽管已经过了好几天味道有些消散。

利威尔把包和钥匙扔到一边，艾伦上床的时候他爬着向后退了两步。Alpha缓慢而具有掠夺性地向他靠近，金色的眸子专心而炽热地盯着利威尔。他的手滑过利威尔的运动裤，停在了腰部的位置，然后猛地抓住利威尔把他拉到自己身下。这个动作太突然让利威尔倒抽一口冷气，他抬起头，回以艾伦同样炽热的目光。

那一刻万籁俱寂，艾伦慢条斯理地拉下他的长裤和内裤，利威尔帮他把脱下的裤子踢开。艾伦的手伸向利威尔的大腿，尽情揉捏着暴露在空气中的新鲜肉体。当那双手再次伸向臀部时，它们停了下来，紧紧地掐住了他的皮肉，利威尔确信如果自己现在仍是人类，身上一定有了淤伤。

艾伦的目光再次移向利威尔完全暴露在外的两腿之间，当Alpha在他那迅速勃起的阴茎旁低头吸了口气时，利威尔甚至能听见自己的呼吸声。他的脸渐渐低了下去，几乎是试探性地舔了舔嘴唇，紧接着是一声询问的呜声。这时，利威尔才想起来手里还拿着润滑油。

“奥，对了。”他一边推开艾伦的头，一边自言自语道。Alpha可能还在疑惑，为什么他还没有湿，准备迎接自己的进入。可是，他的身体并没有汁液溢出。利威尔想，除非自己再次发情，否则不会出现那种情况。感谢上帝让三笠如此有先见之明，他一边想着，一边打开了瓶子，往手指上挤了不少润滑油。

艾伦看他这样做时明显惊住了，他拱起腰，塞进一根手指之后又进入了一根。在此期间，艾伦伸出了一根自己的手指，蘸了一点润滑油，迟疑地用舌头尝了一下，然后露出了嫌弃的表情，立马在床单上把自己手蹭干净。

“怎么，尝起来不像真的？”利威尔开玩笑道。当他轻轻转动自己的手指时，不可避免地泄出一声喘息，艾伦闻声，抬起头来看他。当他盯着利威尔的嘴唇时，瞳色肉眼可见地变暗了。

艾伦向前倾身，张手抚上利威尔的胸口，徐徐向上移动着，然后轻轻握住了他的喉，而利威尔的穴口仍保持着吞吐手指的状态。他能感受到艾伦的手指攀上自己喉结，兴奋感越来越强烈。

Alpha目不转睛地盯着他，逐渐靠近，直到两人之间只有几英寸，然后抬手将利威尔的脸拨转过去，脸凑上利威尔的喉咙，深深地吸了口气。他呼出的热气使利威尔起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，身体不禁为之颤动。

几乎是下意识地，利威尔蜷起了仍在自己体内的手指，擦碰到前列腺时，体内的欲火再次点燃，一声愉悦的喘息再次溢出口。他还未来得及有所动作，利齿已经咬住了他的颈窝，接着一声低低的咆哮贯过身体。利威尔感觉被艾伦抓着的上臂有些刺痛，Alpha全身的重量都压在他身上，当他仍穿着运动裤的下体坚硬地顶着自己的下腹部时，利威尔僵住了。他躺在原地纹丝不动，艾伦稳稳地压在他身上，不断磨蹭着自己的下体。很快动作就变得不稳起来，狼人很明显快要释放了，艾伦抽出抓着利威尔的一只手，拽下了自己的运动裤，阴茎一下弹出，终于可以毫无阻碍地顶撞他了。这种肉体的直接接触使利威尔的胃狠狠抽了一下，当他的手指开始与艾伦撞击的节奏保持一致时，他有些急促不安。

没一会儿，Alpha就射了出来，他的爪子仍紧紧地抓着利威尔，即使皮肤已经被抓伤了，它们仍紧紧抓嵌在皮肤里，这就有些不可原谅了。利威尔因为手臂传来的的疼痛发出了嘶声，但他感觉自己也快射了，精液溅上胃部，情动使他头晕目眩。

信息素的味道弥漫在空气中，利威尔嗅到了其中的细微变化。它愈发浓烈，愈发黏稠，他知道艾伦要将自己吞吃入腹了。

Alpha放开了控制利威尔颈动脉的手，起身以便自己能够俯视利威尔胃部黏浊的胃部。利威尔支起头，看见艾伦的瞳孔逐渐放大直至一双眼都成了暗色，看上去真像一匹野狼，他用手将迅速冷却的精液涂遍了他能抹到的所有地方，甚至是利威尔的前胸和脖颈。

要不是他有些喘不过气，肯定要抱怨一通，这行为太恶劣了。艾伦的阴茎并未疲软，甚至精神地立着。表情看上去有些怒气但也情欲缠身。

“操。”利威尔嘟囔。

他还未还得及反应，手指就被扯着从穴里抽了出来，艾伦将他的手按在床上，挤进他的双腿之间，将它们弯折大开。显然他已经等了太久，利威尔迷迷糊糊地想着，就在这一刻，他感觉艾伦的阴茎抵在了穴口。实际上，他还没有完全准备好，这意味着接下来的侵入将火辣辣得疼，艾伦一个挺腰整根没入他的身体。这感觉很奇妙，这种被填满的感觉，使他攥紧拳头，渴求更多。

艾伦的动作简直堪称疯狂，节奏快得像是在惩罚，即使利威尔的呻吟和艾伦的咆哮充斥着整个房间，两人肉体相击的声响依旧大得恼人。

在这场性交中，Alpha并没有对他的快感表现出太多的关心，似乎只是一味地追求自己的欲望，但利威尔仍感受到了一波接一波的情潮，因为艾伦的阴茎不断擦过自己的前列腺。他的身体紧绷，甚至无需抚慰自己的前端就能射出来。，反而，这种感觉出乎意料又突如其来，将他淹没在欲火之中。肺部的空气不足，除了喘息无法有其他动作，他的身体随之颤动着。

射出之后的气味似乎刺激了艾伦，他尖利的齿间发出一声凶猛的咆哮，然后他矮下头去咬利威尔的颈弯。没有发情期的影响，他的头有些疼，疼痛延续至他的肩膀以下，使他不断抽气。尽管如此，他心里还是有些飘飘然，乐得陶醉于这种快感，于是一动不动，没有要艾伦从自己身上下来的意思。

接着，艾伦扣住他的后脑，将他引向自己，将利威尔的嘴贴向自己的脖颈。有那么一瞬，他有些摸不着头脑，接着又反应过来艾伦是想让自己咬他。这使他很快意识到， _哦，他想和我结合。_

当他意识到这点的时候，整个人都呆住了。他有些手足无措，但就连他的牙根都在发痒，想要完成这个仪式。 _答应吧，_ 他脑子里有个声音低语， _答应吧。_

但他不能，他说服自己。不是现在，也绝不是在这种情况下。尤其是他还怀揣猜忌地生活时，他不清楚在自己恢复正常之后艾伦还是否想和他这样。本能可能与他想要的不尽相同，毕竟发生了那么多事。利威尔让艾伦遭遇了那么多，即使艾伦想要挽留他，可是……利威尔总觉得自己欠他人情，他应该替自己做决定，这样才能摆脱这种困境继续生活。

时间一分一秒地过去了，利威尔仍没有给出任何回应，他可以看出Alpha明显十分丧气。他的手紧紧的扣着利威尔的后脑，另一只手紧紧地抓着他的腰，指甲划破了皮肉，他松了口，紧接着更加残忍地咬了下去。好像只要他咬得够深，结合的请求就会被接受似的。利威正在与自己的本能抗争，他拼命地抓紧艾伦，但这也无法阻止脱口的啜泣声。

当艾伦终于释放的时候，精液的温热就像心头的烙印。结将他填满，他被牢牢地钉在原地，能做的只有接受他的播种。

**oOo**

自那之后，艾伦几乎没让他休息。他的内心似乎十分急切，没有一刻想停下对利威尔的索取，他一次又一次地紧抓着利威尔，抚慰中极尽贪婪。只有当艾伦觉得差不多了的时候，他才有机会恢复一点体力，喝了些水，吃了一点小吃店买的食物，还小睡了一会儿。而Alpha什么也没吃，看上去也不怎么需要睡眠，才过了几个小时急不可耐的双手就将利威尔弄醒了。

这一次，他真心想叫他停下，因为即使伤口的愈合地很快，他每次都还是痛得要命，而且咬痕处的伤口愈合速度也变慢了。但他推开艾伦肩膀的动作也只是半心半意，狼人根本没放在心上。他沉浸在自己炽热的欲念之中，只有当他在利威尔成结的时候，才会稍显平静，即便这样，利威尔也没有忽略每次他拒绝咬他时露出的沮丧。Alpha散发出一种困惑而痛苦的气息，把他的心揪了起来。我也，他想告诉他。我也想这么做。但他咬紧了牙，选择沉默。

**oOo**

到了第四天，艾伦的发情期终于过去了，利威尔做的第一件事就是洗个澡。在发情期间他没法洗澡，全身沾上了大量的体液和精液。艾伦显然他那副模样，虽然他的Omega内心也不讨厌这样，但他的理智还是对此嗤之以鼻。

他在水流下站了良久，直到内心不再泛起波澜。他擦干身子走出浴室的时候，看见了镜中的自己。他看起来疲倦不堪，满身伤疤和淤青，伤口还未愈合，但也没有他想象的那样糟糕。这也许就是快速愈合的好处吧，他心说，然后抬手摸了摸自己满是痕迹的脖子。

艾伦在浴室外急不可耐地等着他。他只想尽快把他抱进怀里，让两人的气味再次交融，尽管淋浴没有将他皮肤上两人混合一起的鸡尾酒味道消除半分。

“走开，你脏死了。”利威尔一边嫌弃一边推搡，催他去洗澡。

艾伦显然对洗澡这件事不情不愿，但利威尔在他趁机逃跑之前，就强行将他弄进浴室打开了莲蓬头。他不得不留下来帮他洗，因为他极度怀疑一旦他不在Alpha就会溜掉。

帮艾伦擦干，给他换了一条新的运动裤之后，利威尔又回到了艾伦的浴室，Alpha则形影不离。

卧室的味道和妓院如出一辙，床单也完全废了，还沾满了斑驳血迹。他把床单拆了，扔在前门口以便之后处理，然后重新开始铺床。

这对改善屋里的气味没有任何帮助，利威尔想，这气味大概会持续一阵子。至少这里没有战场那么惨烈。

然而，他完美铺好的床并没有维持太久，因为他刚一弄完，艾伦就一把将他扑倒在了床上。

“嘿！”利威尔惊叫道，他转过身准备将他推下床，但以下撞上了Alpha顽皮的眼睛和嘴角绽开的笑，一时间竟哑口无言。

他发觉自己的嘴角也不自觉地噙着笑容，于是他伸手穿过艾伦柔软的发，忽地用力一拉，一个翻身，现在他成了上面的那个。他得意洋洋地低头注视着Alpha，用仍然埋在头发的手强迫对方扬起脑袋，露出咽喉。为了巩固自己的胜利，他弯下身子，用钝齿咬住了Alpha下巴下方那块脆弱的皮肤。顷刻间，艾伦的身子一下泄了气，发出一声渴求的低鸣。

这声音一下将他拉回现实，他迅速松口坐了起来。艾伦抬起头，眨巴着眼睛呆呆地看着他。

“我以为你们Alpha会竭尽所能杀死任何用牙齿接近你们喉咙的人呢。”他喃喃自语道，突然血流加速，心头鹿撞。 _伴侣_ ，他内心催促道， _与他结合。_

距离太近是很危险的，利威尔想着，但他一时无法从艾伦的身上下来。当Alpha又发出一声低鸣，仰起头给他露出自己的喉咙时，本能叫嚣着让他拿走自己的所有物，利威尔不得不与之极力抗争。不，他对自己说，还不是时候。

突然间，厨房的电话响了，他扭过头，一定是族群里的什么人打来的，他想着，多亏这台电话还没坏，他第一天在艾伦家醒来的时候可把另一台便携式的固定电话给弄坏了，特别是现在他和艾伦都没有手机。

他下床去接电话，甚至没敢回过头看艾伦一眼，因为他害怕自己会改变心意。艾伦跟着他走到了厨房，在他拿起电话的时候从身后拥住了他，头靠上利威尔的身子，一边低声哼鸣着，一边用鼻尖蹭他后脑的发。

“你好，我是利威尔。”他感觉热得不行，一边想着狼人的听力会不会好到能听见艾伦的声音。

“我是三笠。”对面回答道，一阵短暂的沉默。“一切还好吗？”

“艾伦没事。”

“不，我是说……”她叹了口气。“算了。发情期结束了吗？”

“是的，今早就完全结束了。”

“好，我派阿尔敏来接你们回家。”

利威尔有些不情愿，他只想和艾伦留在二人世界里，但他知道这个想法过于自私，所以就答应了下来。

“韩吉昨晚联系过我们，说她也会来，”三笠犹豫地补充说。“她说她可能发现了什么。”

“哦，”利威尔感到如释重负，瞬间放松了不少，尽管他还是有些担心接下来会发生的事。“那就好。”

“嗯，希望能奏效。”她语气很生硬。“我们一会儿见。”她顿了一下，接着说：“再见。”然后挂断了电话。

利威尔低头盯着电话看了几秒，而后把它放了回去，转身迎向艾伦的怀抱。

“我想我们会比预计得更早让你恢复正常。”他柔声对Alpha说道，然后伸出双臂搂住艾伦，将脸靠在他的胸前。利威尔深吸一口气，他仍然沉浸在两人混融的气息之中。至少他现在还能这么做。

**oOo**

阿尔敏在午饭前就来接他们了，利威尔没有忘记他低头瞅见自己白色体恤领口的伤疤时的眼神，但他的表情和气味并没有透露他在想什么。尽管如此，利威尔还是对艾伦在自己的皮肤上做了标记向其他Omega宣示主权而暗自高兴。

之前装蛋白质棒的包里现在多了一条四角内裤和一双袜子，还有艾伦给他买的灰色毛衣和T恤。这感觉挺怪的，利威尔在这一刻才意识到，他现在拿着的是自己在这个世界上拥有的全部了。多年来，他为了找到一个舒适的住所，避免忍饥挨饿，付出了很多。现在那些都白费了，伊莎贝拉和法兰也是。

艾伦小心翼翼地碰了碰他的肩膀，叹了口气，利威尔将这些想法都抛之脑后，上了车，艾伦紧随其后。

“韩吉已经到了吗？”他问阿尔敏，金发少年通过后视镜看向他。

“是的，她在我来之前就到了，”他的脸上是宽慰的笑，补充说。“她看起来很兴奋。”

利威尔点点头，紧紧握住艾伦的手。

如他所言，当他们到族群的住所时，韩吉在走廊处热情地迎接了他们。艾伦一见到她就显得焦躁不安，但待在族群的住所里他似乎没有那么不安了。

“你很快就会喜欢上我的！”韩吉笑眯眯地说着，然后转向利威尔，举起一支注射器，他想这该是用来治疗的。“我想我做出来了。”

“没花多长时间嘛。”

“嗯，在我设法弄到艾伦的注射物的文件之后，发现事情其实没那么复杂。你看，这似乎就是为了抑制他大脑中某种受体以及一些为了增强他本来能力的添加剂罢了。”韩吉手舞足蹈地解释道。“真的很有趣，显然也很有效。我敢打包票，要是他们稍微改变一点点添加剂的成分，艾伦就会完全失去自我——”她注意到利威尔的表情，赶紧住嘴。

“呃，没关系！”她再次举起注射器。“这应该能让他恢复正常的。我试过他的血，效果很不错，应该不会有什么问题。”

“如果有怎么办？”

阿尔敏将手搭在利威尔肩上，对方转过脸望向他的蓝眼睛。

“为何我们不之后再担心这事呢？”他笑着说。

“好吧，”利威尔绷着下巴，深呼了口气。“我们该开始了。”

“我们去沙发或床那边吧。”韩吉说。“我不确定他会有什么反应，如果找个地方让他躺下更好一些。”

“那是当然。”韩吉身后传来三笠的声音，她带头走进客厅，其他人似乎都在那里候着。

他们起身给利威尔和艾伦留出坐在一起的空间。韩吉坐上他们面前的咖啡桌，小心翼翼地接近那个凶猛的狼人。

“他好像觉得在这里更有安全感。”她转向利威尔。“你得确保自己能按住他，我得自己上手给他打针了。”

利威尔点点头，把Alpha的头扭到一边，将脸埋在自己的发间，使他的目光从韩吉身上移开。艾伦一试图抬头，利威尔就轻轻地发出警告声。Alpha愣了愣，没有继续动作，只是疑惑地哀嚎了一声。但利威尔只是安慰着让他安静，然后紧紧地抓住了他的手。

“你可以开始了。”他对正着迷地看着他俩的韩吉说道。

听了他的话，她向前犹豫地抓住艾伦的胳膊。Alpha因为这突如其来的触碰一下紧张起来，咧嘴露出锋利的牙齿，但利威尔一直用拇指温柔地抚摸着他的手腕，他便顺从地不再乱动。

为了确保艾伦真的不会攻击自己，她迅速检查了一番之后，以多年积累经验的专业水平插入了针头。

艾伦还没来得及因为刺痛而咆哮，几秒钟就结束了，一声焦虑的哀鸣涌出。韩吉一松手，他就立马蜷在利威尔怀里，呼吸加速，身体也不住地微微颤抖。

三笠立刻在艾伦的另一边坐了下来，一只手关切的顺着他的背。

“没事了。”她小声安慰着，利威尔能听出她的心疼。

然后艾伦微微挪了挪身子，利威尔突然发现自己对上了一双明亮的绿眸。

“你回来了。”他怔怔地说道。

“利威尔？”那声音既犹豫又深沉，但是老天啊，那就是他的声音。

他内心不可避免地惧怕着艾伦拒绝自己的那一刻，但狼人只是有些茫然，然后微微转过头，看向另一边的三笠。

“三笠。”他的声音让她几欲哽噎，她扑过来搂住他，泪水夺眶而出。

“别再这样了，”她颤抖着低语。“再也不要这样了，你听我话。你答应我。”

但艾伦还没来得回答，身体就突然歪斜下去，三笠往后一退，利威尔就看见他的眼睛已经闭上了。

“什么了？”三笠很是担心。

“啊，没事啦！”韩吉保证道。“我不是说过嘛，我不确定他会有什么反应。我想血清对他的大脑有了些影响，他现在只是需要睡一觉。”

三笠松了口气，点点头，然后转身将他轻轻放下躺好，深情地摸了摸他的发梢。

利威尔慢慢从沙发上站起身，感觉内心有点沉重，他尽量不惹人注意地靠近韩吉。

“你介意我和你住几天吗？”他轻声问道，尽管他知道狼人可以轻而易举地听清他说的话。“我还不确定自己能去哪。”

听到这番话，整个房间一片死寂。利威尔能感受到一瞬间所有人的目光都集中到了自己身上。但他始终只看着韩吉，而她只是大吃一惊地眨眨眼。

“你不是说真的吧。”阿尔敏略带怀疑的声音从身后传来，利威尔甚至不敢回头与他对视。

“我留下来是因为艾伦在那个时候需要我，现在他回到了你们这。”他疲惫的说。“我不能再依赖你们生活下去了。”

“依赖我们——”

“阿尔敏，够了。”三笠打断他的话，从艾伦身边站起来，面向房间的所有人。面向利威尔。他能感觉到她在死盯着自己，但他不想与之对视。

“我们不能强迫他留下。如果他想离开，就走好了。”

利威尔的双手紧紧地攥成了拳头，但依旧默不作声。

“啊，可以啊，”韩吉在一旁紧张地扭捏着。“你要是需要住一段时间的话，我确实有间客房。但你确定——”

“我很确定，谢谢你。”

利威尔再也忍受不住大家都齐齐地看向自己的目光，便背过身去。

“我去车那边等。”他低声说，几乎没有力气再看艾伦一眼了。

他能听见身后人醒来的声音，但他固执地没有理会，朝门口走去。即使新鲜空气充斥着肺部，他仍然感觉呼吸困难。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者note：很明显，从之前的章节我们可以得知，一个Alpha咬一个Omega并不意味着结合。就我个人而言，这并不是一个让人兴奋的点，因为并不建立在双方同意的基础上。相反，它这种任何一个Alpha都可以借此宣称一个他们想要的Omega属于自己对我来说毫无意义。所以说，在这个AU中，只有两个狼人（或者一个狼人和一个人类）同时咬对方（不一定非要是脖子，例如手腕之类常见的地方也可以）并且非常渴望对方的时候，结合才能产生。也就是说，你不能强迫别人通过咬你来建立结合，这是行不通的。


End file.
